goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Escapes from Poland
Warren escapes from Poland is a sequel to Warren gets Grounded for Super Infinity. Transcript * Warren schemes, kills a Polish kid and escapes * Warren gets in a plane * 60 hours later * Warren wakes up * Warren: Yes! I'm back to Los Angeles California! Goodbye Poland! * Warren goes out of the airport and into the shop * Woman: Can I help you? * Warren: Yes, can I have Disney's Cars on DVD? * Woman: That would be 15 dollars. * gives a woman $15 * Woman: Here you go * Warren: Thanks * at home * Warren: Yes! I finally got Disney's Cars on DVD! I'm going to watch it right now. * 116 minutes later * Warren: Oh my fucking god! That was an awesome movie! I'm going to make the Opening to Disney's Cars from 1971. * Warren laughs and said * Warren: I finally made the Opening to Disney's Cars from 1971. Real, not fake. Since my dad is still not here, I'm going to see A Wrinkle in Time in theaters. * Warren walks out and MrEmperorCJ, Mrs. Shaw and Charles Green gasped * MrEmperorCJ: Let me guess. Warren escaped from Poland and made the opening to Cars from 1971! * Mrs. Shaw: That's fake. The movie doesn't exist until 2006! * MrEmperorCJ, Mrs Shaw and Charles Green went to the den and saw this * Charles Green: God fucking damn it! He also got Cars on DVD! * MrEmperorCJ: I'm calling his dad! * Later * Mrs. Shaw: He should not have escaped from Poland, get Cars on DVD and make the opening to that movie from 1971! * Alan Cook: I know! I'm really going to have to kick his mother fucking ass when he gets home! * Warren comes home * Alan: Warren! How dare you escape from Poland, get Cars on DVD and make the opening to Cars from 1971?! * Mrs. Shaw: And what else did you do? * Warren: I went to see A Wrinkle in Time in theaters. * Loud noise * Mrs. Shaw (Amy's voice): Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Warren! I can't believe you saw A Wrinkle in Time! That movie is made by Disney! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Ultra Quintality! * Alan: That's Right! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Ultra Quintality! * MrEmperorCJ: I'm going to spank you! * spanks Warren * Charles Green: Next, ass beatings * beats up Warren * Mrs. Shaw: And finally, putting a nappie on you * Warren: Don't you put a fucking nappie on me because you are a teacher! * Mrs. Shaw puts a nappie on Warren * Warren: Ouch! That hurt! I wish you were dead! * Alan: Warren, how dare you wish us dead? * Warren: I wish Scooby Doo was raped by werewolves * Alan: Warren! How dare you wish Scooby Doo was raped by werewolves?! That's It! I'm calling MrEmperorCJ's friends right now * Later * Alan: Warren, you have a couple visitors who wanted to see you. * MrEmperorCJ: These are my friends plus your teachers and principal. * I'm Karolina Dean. I can't believe you made the opening to Cars from 1971! * I'm Slippy V! How dare you get Disney's Cars on DVD? * I'm LouieLouie95! I heard you went to see A Wrinkle in Time in theaters. * I'm Sunset Shimmer! Cars is released in 2006, not 1971! * I'm Twilight Sparkle! Sunset Shimmer is always right what ever she is saying. * I'm Charles Green also known as the Angry Grandpa. I'm so fucking mad at you for escaping from Poland you motherfucker! * I'm Fred * I'm Shaggy * I'm Scooby * I'm Velma * And I'm Daphne and we're Mystery Inc. I heard you're trying to wish your father, MrEmperorCJ, Mrs. Shaw, Charles Green and Scooby Doo dead. And you also killed my friend from Poland! * I'm Mrs. Shaw. You are a bad bad bad boy and a bad bad bad student of mine! * I'm Mr. Dyke! You are considered to be the worst student of mine as well! * And I'm Mr. Stevens! I can't fucking believe you escaped from Poland! * This will teach you a strong strict lesson! You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life. * Warren: oh for fuckity fuck fuck fuckin sakes! shut the fuck up you slut! I know the fuck are you saying you white nigga! * Scooby: Hey, don't talk like that, or I will sing the Dragon Tales theme song! * Daphne: You will forget your memories captured by Disney! * Velma: Your account wll be closed and will never be on Youtube ever again. * Shaggy: That means no Disney movies, no Disney video games, mo Disney music and nothing made by Disney! * Fred: This also means no fast food of any kind and no soda. The only things you'll eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, snakes on a stick, dirty grass, poop and prunes. * Warren: Hey! I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, snakes on a stick, dirty grass, poop and prunes. * Charles Green: Too bad Warren. Those are the only things you eat for the rest of your god damn life! * Twilight: You will watch shows like Adam 12, Miami Vice, Magnum P I, McMillan and Wife, Third Rock from the Sun, South Park, Laverne and Shirley, Happy Days, Taxi, Sex in the City, The King of Queens, Scrubs and other shows not made by Disney! * Sunset: And baby shows not by Disney like Dora, Go Diego Go, Little Bill, Little Bear, Thomas the Tank Engine, Caillou, Top Wing, Scooby Doo Where are You, The New Scooby Movies, The Scooby Doo Show, Bob the Builder, Dragon Tales and other baby shows not made by Disney! * LouieLouie95: And video games not made by Disney like Super Mario Bros., Kirby, Fire Emblem, No More Heroes, Killer 7, Persona, Shin Megami Tensei, Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights, Saints Row and other video games not made by Disney. * Slippy V: You will also listen to music not made by Disney like Justin Bieber, The Russian trololo man, John Denver, Katy Perry, Rebecca Black, Josie and the Pussycats, The Laurie Berkner Band and other music not made by Disney! * Karolina Dean: I agree with all of them. * MrEmperorCJ: Me too * Alan: Me three. Now start watching these baby shows not made by Disney, prime time shows not made by Disney, listen to music not made by Disney, and play these video games, not made by Disney, or you'll be grounded for Mega Quintality! * Warren: Fuck you all! I wish you were all fucking dead while you black people are raped to death! While you white people were raped death with penises and droopicles, Barney the gay purple Dinosaur, Goober, and Ronald McDonald! * Alan: Warren Cook! How dare you tell us all to fuck off and wish we were dead?! * Scooby Doo: That's It! i'm singing the DragonTales theme song! * Scooby Doo sings: Emmy wished on a dragon scale And that's what started Dragon Tales Around the room the dragons flew But Emmy and Max knew what to do They climbed on the backs of their dragon friends Now the adventures never end! Dragon Tales, Dragon Tales It's almost time for Dragon Tales Come along and take my hand Let's all go to Dragon Land! There's Org, he's the biggest not so brave of heart There's Cassie so shy, but so very smart There's Zak and Wheezie and the tales of fun Cause you know two heads are better than one Dragon Tales, Dragon Tales It's almost time for Dragon Tales Come along and take my hand Let's all go to Dragon Land! * Alan: Now go to bed! * Warren cries Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series Category:TV MA Category:Videos contain swearing Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ